Brightdown
Brightdown – второй опенинг аниме D.Gray-man, исполняемый Нами Тамаки с 26-го по 51-й эпизод. Список треков Текст песни Оригинал= 触れた指さめたきずなに 崩れゆく心の好きま さまよう身体Whoa 形なくやみへと消える 色あせた思いはとおく 探すのは蜃気楼 「未来をとおくに翳し照る」 綺羅名た世界とおい記憶は 見上げた空夢を呼び起こす はてしない夜に出会う景色は 過ぎた日々の答えも見えずに こんなにもとおく離れていても 照らす光君にたどりつく 奇跡和歌なうはず なくしては重ねた思い 胸のおく秘めた約束 明日を描くWhoa 音もなく心に響く はるかなる夜空を伝う 交わした言葉今も 「未来をとおくに翳し照る」 代わゆく世界じを超えては 貸すれた空未来を探した 終わらない夜に棟の鼓動は 振るえたままかすめては響く 瞬く光は離れていても めぐる場所で夢にたどりつく 綺羅名た世界とおい記憶は 見上げた空夢を呼びこす はてしない夜に出会う景色は すぎた日々の答えも見えずに こんなにもとおく離れていても 照らす光君にたどりつく 奇跡和歌なうはず |-| Ромадзи= Fureta yubi samete kizuna ni Kuzure yuku kokoro no suki ma Samayou karada wo Katachinaku yami he to kieru Iroaseta omoi ha tooku Sagasu no ha shinkirou "Mirai wo tooku ni kazashiteru" Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa Miageta sora yume wo yobi okosu Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu Konnani mo tooku hanaretetemo Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku Kiseki wo kanau hazu Nakushite wa kasaneta omoi Mune tooku kimeta yakusoku ashita wo egaku wo Otomo naku kokoro ni hibiku Harukanaru yozora wo tsutau kawashita kotoba ima mo "Mirai wo tooku ni kazashiteru" Kawari sekai toki wo koete wa wasureta sora mirai wo sagashita Owaranai yoru ni mune no kodou wa Furueta mama hasumete wa hibiku Watashita kurikai wo hanaretete mo Meguru basho de yume ni tadoritsuku Kiseki wo kanau hazu Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa Miageta sora yume wo yobi okosu Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu Konnani mo tooku hanaretetemo Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku Kiseki wo kanau hazu |-| Английский перевод= I touched the bonds that have gone cold, with my fingers The cracks in my heart crumble My body wanders about, wow... I disappear into a shapeless darkness My faded memories are far away The thing that I'm searching for is a mirage "I'm hoisting the future up, far in the distance..." My far off memories are of a world that shined I look up to the sky, and call my dreams to mind The scenery that we met each other in, in the endless night Can't see the end of the days that we spent together Even though we're this far away from each other The shining light will arrive at where you are And a miracle should make your wish come true The things that I've lost, are my accumulated memories A promise is hidden inside of my heart I paint a picture of tomorrow, wow... Echoing soundlessly in my heart The words that we exchanged Go along the distant night sky even now "I'm hoisting the future up, far in the distance..." Passing through time, in this changing world I searched for the future, the chipped sky The beating of my heart, in the unending night Skims through, trembling, and echoes Even though the twinkling light has gone away I'll make my way to my dream at the place that I go around And a miracle should make your wish come true My far off memories are of a world that shined I look up to the sky, and call my dreams to mind The scenery that we met each other in, in the endless night Can't see the end of the days that we spent together Even though we're this far away from each other The shining light will arrive at where you are And a miracle should make your wish come true |-| Русский перевод= Мои пальцы коснулись прохладных уз, Моё треснувшее сердце осыпается, И тело продолжает блуждать... Бесследно теряясь в ночи, Мои увядшие воспоминания так далеки. И день и ночь ищу я лишь мираж. «Я вижу грядущее где-то вдали...» В моей далёкой памяти Был мир, который сиял. Смотря на небо, я взываю к своим мечтам, К тому пейзажу в бескрайней ночи, где мы встретили друг друга. Я даже не могу сосчитать тех дней, что мы провели. Даже если мы отделены друг от друга, Далеко друг от друга. Яркий свет придёт туда, где ты. И чудо должно произойти. Мои драгоценные воспоминания, Та вещь, что я потеряла. Обещание скрыто в глубине моего сердца Я нарисую картину завтрашнего дня... Вторя беззвучно в моём сердце, Слова, которыми мы обменялись. Отражаются эхом в далёком ночном небе Даже сейчас. «Я вижу грядущее где-то вдали...» Преодолев время, в меняющемся мире Я искала будущее в расколотом небе. Биение моего сердца в нескончаемой ночи Отражалось эхом в моей груди, дрожа. Даже если мерцание света оставляет меня, Я буду создавать свой путь к моей мечте В то место, куда я желаю попасть. И чудо должно произойти. В моей далёкой памяти Был мир, который сиял. Смотря на небо, я взываю к своим мечтам, К тому пейзажу в бескрайней ночи, где мы встретили друг друга. Я даже не могу сосчитать тех дней, что мы провели. Даже если мы отделены друг от друга, Далеко друг от друга. Яркий свет придёт туда, где ты. И чудо должно произойти. Видео Аниме= |-| Оригинал= Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие темы